


Tea time

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Mutual Teasing, Post cw, Post-Civil War, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Russian speaking Bucky, fluff without plot honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bucky had a thing for tea? </p><p>In other words:<br/>kinda sappy, plotless fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/gifts).



Steve could expect many things while heading home. A sudden fire or police revision? Quite possible, considering his careless neighbors. Nick Fury bleeding in his favorite armchair? It had happened once so it could happen second time as well. Demolished inside of the flat? It was not so easy to count how many people probably wished to break in and do at least that.

However, thinking of finding a tea bag with red ribbon in the middle of his coffee table and with a note next to it was at the very end of his list.

It looked so ridiculous, such a cute little package carefully placed in between massive piles of documents, newspapers and dirty dishes. Steve couldn’t help smiling a tiny bit, slowly putting his grocery aside and reaching the table. He already had an idea who was responsible for that but he didn’t want to spoil the fun yet.

He gently picked up the tea bag, carefully analyzing the content. _Green tea with prickly pear and quince,_ a fancy label stated. Sounded like something completely off Steve’s way of being. Too elegant and sophisticated for his simple existence where plain black coffee played the main role in his daily nutrition. The small note, scribble even, didn’t seem to match and yet there it was, peacefully laying on a table only to be grabbed by Steve’s hand.

“Something to calm your damn ass down, I think it will do” he read aloud, beaming to no one but himself. Of course it was so simple.

Of-damn-fucking-course. How could he even think it wasn’t?

 

 

He was surprised himself why the hell he was even listening to the radio, speaker’s voice annoying him more and more with each passing minute. There was no particular reason behind that but... even pointless blabbering of an old prick seemed better than that complete silence, perhaps?

It wasn’t that he minded it that much. He was used to it, somehow. But sitting in a sordid flat all by himself for the third day straight, after finally getting used to live among people again, was not making any good to him. Actually, Bucky was feeling quite lonely.

He knew it was a necessity, to stay in that forgotten by God himself place for some time. It gave Sam and a few other folks time so that they could find next and slightly better hideout. If it was up to him, he would be probably running from one place to another, changing locations before one could say knife. Now, however, he had backups so it was somewhat impossible to just leave all of those pals.

A sudden noise shuttered that strange harmony of the old radio, muscles all over his body tensed. Bucky was waiting, maybe even looking for more signs of unexpected guests. Some part of his body were craving for fight, for  _training of some kind,_ while the other ones wished for as much peace as possible. He was sitting still, an internal conflict driving him crazy. His eyes were carefully observing each shadow, each crack on the wall, waiting for something more. In no time did he relax though, finding out the source of that creak.

Steve was approaching Bucky, a half-coy smile on his face and clearly hiding something behind his back.

“Oh, hello Stevie” smirk showing up on Bucky's face, blue eyes sparkling with child-like curiosity. He could only be guessing what made Captain America himself drop by in this so called safe house in the middle of nowhere. If the center of good old Brooklyn could be called such a way, of course.  
Nevertheless, he knew, somewhat.

“Hi Buck” short reply, smile even brighter. “Aren’t you bored of sitting here all day on your own?”

“Fuck off” he snorted, making some place for Steve next to him.

They had to look hilarious to a random onlooker, two grown men sandwiched between this or that wall and the other’s one body, with a tint of both mischievousness and low-key danger in their eyes… This last one applied only to Bucky, though. Steve was merely an angel in disguise in that particular moment. In Buck’s opinion, of course.

“Thank you for your magnificent and well-thought present, my dear” Steve started, grinning at Bucky with pure joy. “It literally made my day or evening, rather”

“I’m glad you find my elaborately chosen gift useful, honey” sly beam on his face, lighting it up and making Steve feel as if they were teenagers again.

They both laughed at those words, smiling and grinning and wiping tiny tears from corners of their eyes . They surely had fun. Probably it was the first time they were feeling so light on heart and mind since the incident with Tony. Minding only their own mutual business, ignoring the rest of the world as if it didn’t concern them.

Nothing good lasts forever and so did their return to the not-so-innocent state of mind. Dull blabbering was already gone, replaced with country music which sounded as if it was way older than Bucky or Steve. The first of them sighed, trying to figure out why the hell he even had chosen that station. After a minute he remembered that it was the only one working out here.

“I won’t say a word about your music taste, Barnes, but it did changed since the last time I’ve seen you” Steve stated, choking other biting comments and laughter back.

“Shut up, Rogers” he answered quickly, trying to steal the small package the other one brought with himself. “What d’ya hide from me, huh?”

“A special, nonpareil, marvelous present” he proudly stated, letting a small smirk show up on his face, a careful hand giving a tiny gift to the other one.

Bucky unwrapped it curiously only to burst in laugh a minute later. It was, what a surprise, a tea bag with an enclosed beautifully written note. _Brahmi, a wonderful mixture for good memory - I hope this blend will help you concentrate and sleep well at night (so you won’t be a grumpy salty prick about everything)._

“I’m salty?” Bucky said with a false disbelief, clutching Steve’s shirt with his metal hand. “Thank you for caring so much about my well-being, though” he added half jokingly, leaning closer.

Steve made a half smile, gently tousling Bucky’s dark hair, slowly loosing himself in that strange magic of a moment.

“Я тебя люблю” Buck muttered into Steve’s mouth, leaving kiss after kiss, slowly making them deeper and deeper.

“I have no idea what have you said” voice happy, eyes sparkling with amusement. One of his hands was gently brushing that thick dark hair while the other one was rubbing muscular back, to its owner pleasure.

“I said you’re a dumbfuck” Bucky smirked, catching Steve off guard and stealing a few more kisses.

“Jerk” even more kisses occurred after this one and even crappy music in the background suddenly seemed soothing, just as Brooklyn itself used to when they were younger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** "Я тебя люблю" [ja tiebia lubliu] >>> "I love you" **


End file.
